Every Witch way but Chris
by Druid Star
Summary: Chris lied about more than just who he was, he lied about WHAT he was. I always thought that him being part Witch was over looked a bit in the Series so... here's a oneshot. Please R/R


Hi ya! I know I should kinda be doing other chapters for my previous fic, especially Revealed in shadows BUT I just got this one stuck in my head. They will be coming soon, Promise! Anywho- this is set prior to Chris-crossed, therefore no one knows who or what Chris is yet. Just a lil tale of how the sisters find out about out favourite half-breed not being just another pretty whitelighter face. Repudiate of my claim to all charmed characters is as follows: Me own nothing! … Well, except the plot and maybe a couple of demon like persons! : ) Enjoy, Duckies!

Chris found it an unexpected sight as he orbed into the manor to find Paige, Phoebe _and_ Piper all trapped by their own crystal cage. But then again he wasn't really surprised, not much shocked him anymore: so he may feel angry at the sight; fear or worry even but sadly no surprise. Inwardly sighing, he assessed the sisters for injury and found no visible marks. Keeping his back to the trapped charmed ones, he saddled his way around them till he could see the demon responsible. Crouching down he silently watched the oblivious demon as it struggled to its feet after it was blown across the living room by the book of shadows. Getting up, it reached for the book yet again; only to have the same effect occur. Chris almost laughed as the non-too-bright spawn of evil attempted the action for a third time.

Shifting backwards he looked at a glaring Piper and grinned. "How did _he_ manage to trap you lot? He's an idiot!" he whispered. Piper's scowl deepened.

"There are two of them."

Slanting his face towards the youngest sibling, he was perplexed for a second. "Why didn't you just call for one of the stones?"

Silently huffing, or as silently as one can be while responding thus, Paige hissed back "I'd like to see you try! Anyway they've modified them to prevent me from doing that!" Rolling his eyes Chris moved to grab one of the crystals closest to him. "No, don't-" came an urgent whisper from Phoebe but the warning came a fraction too late. "Oh, Shit!" was all he had time for as a surge of energy coursed through his body and shot him across the room to be slammed into the wall.

It's safe to say he was unconscious before he hit the floor.

There was a floating sensation. Of being removed; suspended above the ground. It was actually rather nice. When he was jostled he tried to roll over to go back to sleep, mumbling something about '5 more minuets'. When he was slapped hard enough to spin him around several times Chris snapped awake. When he opened his eyes at first it was disorienting until he worked out that he was upside down, hanging by his heels from the ceiling. His bound hands were dangling below his head and his T-shirt had bunched to expose his hard stomach criss-crossed by scars; both old and new. Other than the ringing in his ears and the nauseating smell coming from the demon in front of him, Chris concluded he was ok.

Shaking his head, he looked pointedly at the fiend who'd stuck him. "You hit like a woman." The next blow came instantly, harder than the last; spinning him faster. He tasted blood. As he came to a stop he found he could see he was strung up next to the sister's prison: they'd yet to escape. All three had worry etched into their eyes. Behind him he heard the demon stalk away.

"I tried to warn you." The effect of his eye-roll was unfortunately lost on Phoebe due to his current position. Paige's wasn't however. Piper looked from her sisters to the whitelight in front of them. "Are you ok?" She asked unable to keep her eyes from flicking to the scars that slashed through his tanned skin; leaving pale marks to proclaim the horrors he had seen. Somehow Chris shrugged. "I've been worse. At least I'm not bleeding-" He spat out saliva dyed red by his own blood. "-Much. And at least _I'm_ not magically bound, unable to use my powers. " A deep chuckle sounded behind Chris as he felt hands grip him, turning him to face away from the sisters.

The demon who stood before him now was different than the idiot previously: Older, powerful, calculating. Deadly. His amusement to the situation caused Chris' stomach to sink. "I wouldn't be so sure of the that Whitelighter. This rope you see here is a new… toy the Darklighters have developed. It contains their poison: Try to summon Whitelighter magic while it's in contact with you skin and not only won't you be able to get free but it'll flood your system instantly. But no matter really: You and your charges are dead as soon I get what I want."

"And what would that be?" Phoebe asked.

"If it was to kill us then I hate to be the one to tell you but you really suck at following through with a plan." Paige added with a smirk. Chris started to truly worry when the demon just smiled and didn't grow angry at the taunting words of his aunt. "Well, yes; I'll admit- you dead may be on the to do list but you my dears are not the main objective for the day. Gaining control of the Nexus is." Piper considered his words.

"Ok then that explains why we're trapped, what it doesn't do is shed any light on why you've been working on the Book." Chuckling again the demon started to slowly spin the hapless Whitelighter in front of him. "Do you know nothing? The Nexus is the door to power beyond imagination, that Book is the key." With this he turned his back on the revolving youth and the three witches and saunter back into the living room.

Chris had remained silent through all of this. His mind was preoccupied with the problem he now faced. How to get out of a situation where you can not use the only powers you're suppose to have? Calculating, and still turning gently, he tried to make eye contact with the sisters as he started to slow down. "Ok. So lets go through what we know on how to escape."

"Well, we're kinda stumped. This thing won't let Paige orb anything in here: not a potion, not a knife and definitely not the Book of Shadows." Phoebe offered helpfully.

"And Piper's been unable to blast out of it and no spells seem to be working as well, I mean, this is _our_ cage so it seems our powers don't actually work on it." Paige trailed off as Chris groaned at the situation.

"Also as you've seen the crystals can't be removed from the outside, not without some pain being involved too. So basically…"

"You're stuck." He finished for Piper. "Great, just great. So let me get this straight. The Book of shadows is in the hands of an evil, at this time we can assume, genius who has you trapped in a cage you cannot escape, where your powers are useless and me wrapped up like a Christmas present in poison rope that will kill the instant I use anything resembling Whitelighter magic. Correct?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, give the kid a prize." Came the droll reply from Paige.

"Come on, think. There has to some way around this. Some loophole…" Phoebe trailed off as she went through all the angles to the problem. Silence surrounded the four trapped people. In the back of Chris' mind, one lone solution whispered to him.

"I've got it!" Piper hissed, beckoning to her sisters as her eyes found Chris'. "Can you manage to wiggle out of the ropes? As long as you don't try to orb you should be fine. Then, once you're free, go to the Elders and see if they can help… for once." Glad for another option to the one in his head, Chris gave an upside down nod. Tensing, he raised his upper body, muscles rippling, and reached for the bindings at his feet. The sisters held their breath as they watched him struggle with the knots. After a few tense minuets had crept by, Chris was forced to slumped back to his original dangling position. "No use. They've tied that rope tighter than a buffalo's a-"

"Ok we get the picture! So that's it? There's no other way out of this mess?" Phoebe asked. Chris to was asking the same question and was half way through opening is mouth to protest the statement when footsteps started coming towards them. The moment he saw the gleam in the older demon's eyes and the wickedly curved knife in his hand, Chris decided. There was, after all, no other hope but him.

In an instant the knots, that had been too tight for his finger to unlace, unravelled as his telekinesis went to work. He dropped to the floor amid stunned gasps and a bellow of rage as the demon attacked. The coiling ropes slid off of him to wind them selves around the smaller demon as he entered the room behind Chris and made to attack. Without a second look at him Chris moved to engage the first demon. The sisters were stunned as the Whitelighter moved with a powerful grace and violent, savage strength to deflect and counterattack the demon in front of him. A cry of warning died on Piper's lips, as the second demon tore his way out of the rope at the same instant the first whipped his hand forward, sending the blade in his grip spinning towards Chris- It never made it, as with a sweeping motion of his arm Chris deflected the whorl of sliver into the smaller demon's chest. As he burst into flames, there was a sunned silence from both witches and demon alike. Shock was plain on all faces but the demon took a step back as Chris advanced on him menacingly. The demon tried to shimmer out but Chris reached out with both his hand and magic to slam him back to the floor. "Release them." The trembling demon did as he was commanded. As soon as they were free, Chris reached forth his hand once more but instead this time he clenched his fist as a green glow surrounded both it and the now choking demon. Chris looked on mercilessly. With one last convulsion, he too burst into flames and all that was left of the vanquish was a charred mark.

Chris winced as the silence that followed was finally broken by one disbelieving cry from behind him. "What the fuck was that!?"

Ok so don't hate me but I wanted to try oneshots. (First one so what did you think?) I may or may not choose to do a follow up one with the whole explaining/angsty discussion thing afterwards, but if anyone wants to do one then feel free- it could be kinda cool to see what different people come up with. Xxx


End file.
